HSM: My Version 2
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: Starts the day before school starts back up after winter break.
1. New Neighbors

It was the day before going back to school after winter break and Troy Bolton saw a moving truck outside at the house to his right and in front seeing people move in. He came to the kitchen where his mom was making lunch. "We have new neighbors. I'm gonna go say hi and help them if they need it."

Lucille Bolton turned around. "Ok. I made some of my famous chocolate chip cookies. Take them with you and tell them it's a welcome gift."

Troy took the plate of cookies and smiled. "I will. Thanks, Mom." He leaves and walks next door. He sees a brunette about his age struggling to bring a box in and walks over. "Hi."

The girl turns around. "Troy?"

"Gabriella?" He asked in shock.

"I don't believe it."

"Me either. Why here?"

"My mom's company transferred her here to Albuquerque. I can't believe you live here."

"Surprise for both of us I guess."

Gabriella laughed. "I guess so."

"My mom made these cookies and wanted me to give them to you as a welcome gift." He said handing her the cookies.

"Thank you. That's sweet."

He kissed her cheek. "You're welcome. You need some help?"

"Sure. That'd be nice."

Troy smiled and took the box she was struggling with a few minutes ago and followed her into the house. Gabriella sat the cookies on the kitchen island and showed Troy where to put the box. They come back downstairs and her mom stops them. "Gabby. Who's your friend?"

Gabriella and Troy look at her. "Oh. Hi, Mom. This is Troy Bolton. I met him last week on New Years Eve at that party. Troy, this is my mom Sarah Montez."

"Nice to meet you, Mam." Troy said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Troy. And call me Sarah."

"Could he come over for dinner?"

"I won't have it all unpacked before then."

"I'm sure my mom won't mind. Why don't you two come over for dinner there? Gabby can meet my parents."

Sarah smiled. "That sounds good. What time?"

"7:00."

"Ok."

Troy turns to Gabriella. "Lets get the rest of your stuff and then you can unpack."

"Ok. I only have two more boxes. One heavy one and one light one."

The two walk out and grab the boxes and take them to her room. Troy sits the box down and kisses her cheek. "I'll see you at 7:00. I have to go eat lunch now."

"Ok. Thanks for the help."

"No problem."

Gabriella kisses his cheek and he leaves.


	2. Dinner With The Boltons

At 7:00 Gabriella came down dressed in a nice little one-strap royal blue dress that goes just above her knees and matching strappy high heels. Her hair was in soft curls and half tied back in a royal blue ribbon. She had natural makeup on and walked out the door with her mother.

They get to Troy's and knock. The door opens and Lucille smiles. "Hi. You must be Sarah and Gabriella. Come in."

The two walk in and are introduced by Troy. "These are my parents Lucille and Jack Bolton. Mom. Dad. This is my friend Gabriella Montez and her mom Sarah."

"Nice to meet you." The girls say.

"Nice to meet you too." The couple reply.

"Lets eat shall we?" Lucille asked.

They all nod and go to the kitchen. Gabriella sits next to Troy. "You look absolutely beautiful, Gabriella." Troy compliments.

She blushes. "Thanks. I was just trying to make a good first impression on your parents."

"Gabby?"

She looks at him. "Yeah, Troy?"

He kisses her softly. She pulls away shocked and runs off. Troy groans. "Great. I scared her off. Nice going, Troy." He said to himself.

* * *

It's the next day and the two have just gotten to school. Gabriella tries to avoid Troy and walks into the principal's office to get her schedule. Troy notices this and follows after greeting his best friend Chad. "What's with him?" Chad asks the team.

"No clue. Lets just get to homeroom before Darbus gives us detention." Zeke Baylor said.

Gabriella has just gotten her schedule and turns around. "I'll show her around, Principal Matsui." Troy said.

"That's a good idea. She has your same homeroom anyway. Thanks, Troy."

"No problem, Sir." He replies and takes Gabriella to her locker.

* * *

Gabriella grabs her books and Troy leads her to homeroom. She tries to go sit down, but Troy spins her around to face him. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I don't wanna talk about it, Troy."

"Is this about last night?"

"I said I don't wanna talk about it."

"Gabriella. I like you. A lot. And I think I may even love you. I can't stop thinking about you. I dream about you. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about before I go to bed."

"That's really sweet, Troy, but..."

"Is it about the kiss at dinner? Gabriella..."

"I'm sorry. It shocked me and I ran."

"So it is about the kiss. I'm sorry. That was my fault. I scared you off and I probably ruined my chance of us ever being together."

"I never said that."

"Wait. What?"

"I said it shocked me. I never said I didn't like it."

"What does that mean?"

Gabriella drops her books on an empty desk which happens to be Troy's and pulls him in for a passionate kiss. The whole class gasps. Troy is surprised, but kisses back happily and wraps his arms around her waist pulling her closer. She responds by putting her arms around his neck and diving her fingers into his hair. After ten seconds, they pull away. "I just needed to think about it."

"So... what does this mean?"

"I think you know, Wildcat."

"Gabriella Montez, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Gabriella smiles. "Absolutely."

Troy smiles and picks her up spinning her around. She laughs. He sets her down and she pecks his lips. "I love you too. And from what you said about thinking and dreaming about me... It's the same for me too. Only it's about you instead of me."

"You just made me the happiest man alive."

"Me too, Troy." She replies and takes her books sitting down in an empty seat in the back.


	3. Gabriella's Real Life Nightmare

After school, Gabriella has made friends with Taylor McKessie, Martha Cox, Kelsi Nielson, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, and Jason Cross. All three boys are on the basketball team. The team is in after school practice and Gabriella is at her locker. "I have to catch the bus, Gabs. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, Kels. See you." Gabriella replies. Kelsi leaves and Gabriella's phone rings. "Hello?"

"**This is the police. Are you Gabriella Marie Montez?**"

"Yes I am. What's going on?"

"**I'm sorry to say, Miss Montez, but your mother was shot and killed about two hours ago. Turns out the guy she was fighting against in her most recent case didn't like what she was doing and came to the building then shot her point blank in the heart. I'm really sorry.**"

Gabriella teared up. "Thank you officer. Bye." She hangs up as her tears start to flow down her face in a river. She runs to the gym and barges in. The guys look at her stopping practice. "Troy!"

Troy gets worried at the tone of her voice and sees the tears. He hands the ball to Chad and starts walking over to her. "Chad, you're temporary captain. You guys keep practicing." He reaches Gabriella and takes her into his arms as the guys continue. "Hey, Baby. What's the matter?"

"M...m...my mom was killed."

"What?"

She composed herself a bit. "I just got a call from the police. My mom was shot and killed in her work building. The guy she was fighting against in her most recent case didn't like what she was doing and went over shooting her point blank in the heart."

"Oh, Hunny. I'm so sorry." He replies and hugs her to him tight.

"I'm scared. My dad left when I was two and I have no other family."

"Shhhhh. It's ok, Baby. You'll live with me and my parents. My parents will insist."

She nods and buries her head in his shoulder. "I love you."

"I know, Love. I love you too." He said and kisses the top of her head.

Practice ends and the guys walk over. "What's wrong with Gabster?" Chad asks.

"Her mom was just killed two hours ago."

"Oh no. We're sorry, Gabs." They all said.

Gabriella looks at them and nods. "Thank you." She replies meekly.

"Of course. We're your friends." Zeke said.

She nods. Troy leads her to the bleachers and sits her down. "I'll be right back. I just need to shower and change."

"Ok."

Troy kisses her forehead and goes into the locker room to shower and change.

* * *

Troy comes out 15 minutes later with Jack. "Troy is going to help you gather your things to move into our place and since there's no extra room, you'll stay with him in his room." Jack said.

"K."

"Ready to go, Baby?"

She nods and takes her bag then follows them to Jack's car.


	4. Engagement?

At home, Troy and Gabriella grabbed her things quickly and walked over to Troy's. Troy led her to his room where they made room for her things as they will be sharing his room now. "Why don't you get a shower quick and get comfortable. I'll change into some pajamas and meet you in the living room."

"Ok. Can I wear some of your boxers and a t-shirt?"

"Sure, Babe." He replies and quickly hands her a pair of boxers and a Wildcat t-shirt. "I'll change while you get your shower and meet you in the living room in a few minutes."

"Ok." She said and walks into the bathroom.

* * *

15 minutes pass and Gabriella walks out in the boxers and t-shirt Troy gave her. She walks into the living room and sits on the couch where Troy is watching a random show. Troy puts his arm around her waist and kisses her temple. "Feeling better, Gabby?"

Gabriella nods. "Yeah." She cuddles into him.

"I'm sorry this happened to you and on your first day at East High."

"Not your fault, Troy. But now you're all I have left."

"That's not true. You also have my parents, Kelsi, Taylor, Martha, and the guys."

"I guess. But it's not the same."

"We'll get through this together. I love you."

"I love you too." She replies and kisses his cheek.

* * *

It's now been two weeks and is the scholastic decathlon for the girls and the big championship for the guys. Gabriella joined the decathlon to get her mind off her mom's death. Lucille is watching her and there to support her. Gabriella is up and is done in thirty seconds. The judge double checks her work and is declared the winner. The decathlon lasts for another ten minutes and East High has won their first decathlon in many years. The girls change and meet Lucille in the gym for the rest of the championship game.

Troy is passed the ball by Zeke then he passes it to Chad who then passes it back and Troy makes the shot. The ball swirls around the rim twice and drops in just as the buzzer goes off. Everyone jumps up rooting in excitement. Gabriella spots her boyfriend who made the last shot and runs down hugging him from behind. "Congratulations, Wildcat!"

Troy turns around and smiles. "Thanks. What about your team?"

"We won too."

"That's awesome." He kisses her quickly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Wildcat."

Troy lets go of her and goes over to Principal Matsui. "Principal Matsui?"

He turns around. "Yes, Superstar?"

Troy chuckles. "Could I borrow the microphone quick? I wanna do something special for Gabriella."

"Montez?"

"Yeah."

Principal Matsui hands him the microphone and Troy thanks him. "No problem."

Troy walks over to Gabriella and makes her look at him then speaks into the microphone. "I'd like to say something please." Everyone looks at him. He looks at Gabriella and gets down on one knee pulling out a small velvet box. "Gabriella Montez, I know we're only sixteen and we still have one year and four and half months left of high school. But ever since I met you three weeks ago on New Years Eve, I knew you were the one for me. And if you wish, it can be a long one, but I know I love you with all my heart and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?"

Everyone else sighs. "Awwwww."

Gabriella is crying happy tears and nods. Troy puts the microphone to her mouth. She speaks into it. "Yes."

"Yay!" Everyone cheers.

Troy puts the ring on her finger and picks her up spinning her around. "You just made me the happiest man alive."

Gabriella giggles and wipes her tears then kisses him passionately. He kisses back then pulls away. "I love you, Troy Bolton."

"I love you too, Gabriella Montez soon to be Bolton."

She giggles. "I don't want to be engaged too long. I say lets marry just before graduation next year."

"As you wish, My Love."


	5. Sarah's Funeral

It's the next day. Today is Saturday January 20, 2006 and is Sarah Montez's funeral. It's 8:00 a.m. and the funeral starts at 11:00. Gabriella awakens to find Troy already awake. "Morning."

"Good morning, Beautiful Fiance'."

She giggles. "How long have you been awake?"

"An hour."

"What time is it?"

"8:00. We should get up and get ready to leave."

Realization hits her and she remembers. "Oh. Right. My mom's funeral." She says dully not looking forward to it.

"Everyone's going to be there. And you'll have me at your side the entire time."

"I know. Come on. I'm getting my shower and getting ready." She said and gets up.

Troy follows her lead then heads downstairs where Lucille is already ready to go and making breakfast. "Morning, Mom."

She smiles and hands him a plate. "Morning, Hunny. Where's Gabriella?"

"Getting a shower and getting ready. You know how hard this is for her."

She sighs. "I know. She doesn't deserve this. Sarah shouldn't have had to die for many years yet."

"Yeah. And Gabby's dad left them when she was two. Us and our friends are all she has now."

"You really do love her don't you?"

"I do. And I can't wait to be married to her next year. We discussed it last night. The date's going to be on May 12th since we graduate on the 19th."

"So a week before graduation?"

"Yeah. It's a Saturday."

"Alright. We'll get the invitations a month before and you can hand them out. Gabriella and I can look for her dress tomorrow if she's up to it."

"Ok. If she is, I'll go look for my tux too."

"Ok."

Gabriella walks in ready to go. "Morning, Lucille."

The woman looks up. "Morning, Sweety. How are you feeling?"

"Like I don't wanna do this stupid funeral. And I don't mean that like it's stupid in general. I just mean it really sucks it has to be my mom. It's stupid. Why'd she have to die?"

"I understand, Sweetheart. Want some waffles?"

"Just one please with little syrup and no butter." She replies sitting down next to Troy.

Lucille fixes the plate and gives it to her. "There you are."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Gabriella and Troy eat quickly then go up to their bathroom to brush their teeth.

* * *

It's 10:00 and Troy, his parents, and Gabriella are at the funeral. It's an open casket and Gabriella walks up with Troy to see her mother's corpse. "Oh, God." She said tearing up.

Troy gently squeezed her arm and kissed her temple. "Talk to her, Baby. We have an hour until it officially starts."

She nods not letting go of him. "Hi, Mom. It's Gabriella. Troy's with me. Ummm... I wanted to tell you on my first day of school that he asked me to be his girlfriend. Yesterday he proposed and I said yes. We're engaged. Our wedding is next year a week before graduation. I'm happy with him, Mom. We're in love and he respects me. We're setting our honeymoon from the 20th which is the day after graduation to June 3rd which is two weeks. We come back on the 4th. I just wish you were here to actually see me get married and have kids in the future. I love you so much, Mom."

"I love your daughter, Sarah and that'll never change. She's my life. I'll protect her and love her with everything in me for the rest of my life. That's all I wanted say. Wish us luck. I know you're watching over us." Troy said then led Gabby back to their seats.

* * *

The funeral goes for an hour and it's now noon. Taylor is the first to walk up to Gabby and hug her. "I miss her so much, Tay."

"Shhhh. We're all here for you, Babe. I know you do. She didn't deserve to die. I'll see you on Monday. Chad wants me to come over to his place."

She nods and lets her best friend go. "I love you, Tay."

"Love you too, Babe. See you Monday. And if you need to talk, call me tomorrow anytime."

"I will. Thanks, Tay."

Taylor leaves and Martha's next. She hugs Gabby. "I'm so sorry, Hunny."

"It's ok, Mar. It's not your fault. I just wish she didn't die for a long time."

"I understand." She said and pulled away. "See you Monday." She leaves.

Kelsi hugs her. "I'll be over later. I wanna discuss the musical. Your scene for What I've Been Looking For."

"That's a good idea. I need to take my mind off of all this."

"I'm sorry, Gabby. I'll see you later." She said and leaves.

The rest all do their thing and leave quickly.


	6. New Years Eve

It's now the next year and is winter break. It's New Years Eve and Troy's parents thought it best to go back to the place the young couple met. Their friends came with them this time. Kelsi is dating Jason. Martha is dating Sharpay's twin brother Ryan. Sharpay has turned a new leaf and is dating Zeke. And Taylor is dating Chad. The party is about to start and Troy and Gabriella lead their friends to the young adults party. The same host from last year is there. Troy and Gabriella walk up to him. "Good evening." Troy greeted.

The man turned around just after finishing up setting up the karaoke. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the two who hated me for putting them on stage last year."

"How'd you know that was us?" Gabby asked.

"How could I forget? You two gave me looks of pure hate."

"Well, we came to tell you thank you. You were right." Troy said.

"See. I told you guys." He said smiling.

"We're engaged." Gabriella said and held up her hand to show him her ring.

"Wow! Look at that rock."

Gabriella giggles. "I love him. He helped me through everything and you know, we just clicked. Something when we met."

There's a crash and they turn to see Chad standing by the table of food with an 'Oops' face. "Dear, Lord. I'll go take care of him." Troy said and went over to fix Chad's mess.

Taylor walks over and pulls Gabby away. "Whoa!"

"Sorry, Gabs, but I needed to talk to you in private."

"What is it, Tay?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

"What?!" She whisper yells.

"I've been sick in the mornings for the past two days and then fine the rest of the day. Plus I'm late by a week."

"When was the last time you and Chad had sex?"

"A week and half ago."

Gabriella gives her an 'I know you better than that' look.

"Fine. A week ago. But..."

"Tomorrow when we get home, you and me are going and getting two tests. And if you are pregnant, you need to tell Chad."

"But what if he leaves me?"

"Then he's an idiot. Did you two use protection?"

"Yes. Triple protection."

"Then it may not have worked. Are you on the pill?"

"Yes and Chad used two condoms."

"Then something must have went wrong with the pill and both condoms must have broke."

"So you're coming with me to find out?"

"Yeah."

Taylor hugs her. "You're the best, Gabby."

"I know. You're welcome."

Taylor pulls away then goes over to Chad and pecks his lips. "Did Troy yell at you?"

"Yeah. But I expected that. We're cool still. He's my brother."

"I know, Hunny."

"What were you talking to Gabster about?"

"Just girl stuff."

"Oh. Ok."

* * *

Later that night after the party is going and it's close to countdown. "Who's gonna rock the house next?"

"We will!" Troy and Gabriella spoke up getting on stage.

"Alright! Song request?"

Troy whispers in his ear and he nods. The song starts and Gabriella recognizes it as Start Of Something New. "_Livin' in my own world. Didn't understand. That anything can happen. When you take a chance._"

"_I never believed in, what I couldn't see. I never opened my heart. (Oh.) To all the possibilities._" Gabriella sang.

They continue together. "_I know, that something has changed. Never felt this way._"

Gabriella alone. "_And right here tonight._"

Troy joins her again. "_This could be the start. Of something new. It feels so right! To be here with you. Ohohoh. And now looking in your eyes! I feel in my heart. The start of something new._"

The crowd is cheering and clapping along as Troy continues alone. "_Oh. Yeah. Now who'd have ever thought that..._"

Gabriella joins him. "_We'd both be here tonight?_"

Troy. "_Oh._"

Gabriella. "_Yeah._"

Together. "_And the world looks so much brighter! (Brighter. Brighter. Oh.) With you by my_ _side! (I know,) that something has changed. Never felt this way._"

Gabriella. "_I know it for real!_"

Together again. "_This could be the start. Of something new. It feels so right! To be here with you. Ohohoh. And now looking in your eyes! I feel in my heart. The start of something new._"

Troy continues alone again. "_I never knew that it could happen 'til it happened to me! Oh! Yeah._"

Gabriella joins him again. "_I didn't know it before! But now it's easy to see! Oh! It's the START of something new. It feels so right! To be here with you. Ohohoh. And now looking in your eyes! I feel in my heart. That it's the START of something new. It feels so right! To be here with you. Ohohoh! And now looking in YOUR eyes! I feel in my heart. (Feel in my heart.) The start of something new._" They look in each others eyes and stand close together. "_The start of something, new._"

Everyone clapped and cheered. "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!"

Troy chuckled as they put the microphones down then kissed Gabriella passionately. "Yay!"

Gabriella kissed back then pulled away and giggled. "I love you, Wildcat."

"I love you too, Gabriella."


	7. New Year Countdown and Wedding

It's now time for the countdown and all the Wildcats walk outside. Troy and Gabriella see the same spot they stood in last year open and stand in that spot again thinking it may bring them some good luck. "What are the odds we get to see the fireworks in the same spot as last year?" Troy asked his fiance'.

She giggles and shrugs. "Very slim if you wanna be realistic, but I guess it's just luck. And I think it'll bring us luck standing here again this year."

"I was thinking the same thing. Although I hadn't expected you to answer my question. It was kind of rhetorical."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's ok. It's part of what I love about you."

Everyone starts the countdown. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... Happy New Year!"

The couples all kiss. Troy pulls away after two minutes. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary."

"The anniversary of the day we met. 1 year."

"Yeah. It's kind of hard to believe it's been a year. Our wedding's in five months, two weeks, and five days."

"I know. It's crazy. But time flies by fast."

"Yeah it does. I can't wait to become Mrs. Troy Bolton."

"Very soon, Baby. Very soon you will be."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too, My Freaky Genius Girl."

* * *

It's now Saturday May 12, 2007 and the wedding day of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. Taylor had found out she was indeed pregnant. She told Chad and he surprised her with a proposal. She's five months along today and they just found out it's a boy. They're naming him Jayden Luke Danforth. The couple are happily engaged and awaiting their son. They have made Troy and Gabriella official Aunt and Uncle and the rest are godparents.

Troy is at the church and standing at the altar now only waiting for his bride to show up which should be any minute. The girls have just gotten there and Jack takes Gabriella's arm in his. The ceremony starts. First Taylor and Chad walk down the aisle as they are best man and maid of honor. Next is Kelsi and Jason. Then it's Martha and Ryan followed by Sharpay and Zeke. Here Comes The Bride starts and the doors open to reveal Gabriella in all her red and white glory with Jack at her side. They get down the aisle and Jack lifts her veil and kisses her cheek then sits down in his appropriate seat. Gabriella takes Troy's hand and the two face the priest who starts and the music stops.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today in this hallowed church of christianity to bring together this man Troy Bolton and this woman Gabriella Montez in holy matrimony. If there is anyone here who thinks these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one speaks. "So now I ask, who gives this woman away today?"

Jack stands up. "I do." He said and sits back down.

The priest goes on. "Thank you. Now, I believe Troy and Gabriella have written their own vows. Troy." He says indicating he's first.

Troy looks at his beautiful bride and smiles. "Gabriella Marie Montez, we have been together for a year and a half and when I met you, I felt something I've never felt before. Love. Love for the one person I thought I would never find. My other half, you. We met on a weekend holiday in Colorado and a week later, I find you and your mother moving in next door. At first, I thought I may never see you again. At least until we were graduated from college and had jobs of our own." The guests giggle and chuckle. "But it seems that fate had other plans for us. The day I saw you were my new neighbor, I didn't think I could be any happier. But then you surprised me the next day and not only kissed me, but agreed to be my girlfriend. Your mom died and I was there for you because it scared me to see you so emotionally hurt. Two weeks later, I proposed because I knew that you were the one for me. The one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. You said yes and now I stand here today just getting ready to make you my wife. And I until we have kids, I could not be any happier than I am right now. I love you with everything in me and I promise to love, cherish, and honor you. For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, until death do we part." Chad hands him the ring and he slips it onto Gabriella's finger. "So I now give you this ring as the symbol of my love. I thee wed."

"Awww."

Gabriella was silently crying happy tears at his beautiful speech as she was not expecting such a sweet sentiment. The priest spoke. "Gabriella."

She wiped her tears and started. "Troy Alexander Bolton, there is no way for me to describe how wonderful you are in words."

"Awwww." The guests all sighed happily.

Gabriella continued. "When I was on that vacation, I didn't want to be there. I wanted to stay locked up in my hotel room reading a book, but my mom forced me to go to the New Years party. And now I'm glad she did because I met you."

"Awwww." The guests sighed again.

"What I never expected was to meet my one and only true love. My other half at that party. But now I stand here today a year and a half later about to become your wife and until I have your babies, I could not be any happier. Today is the day that I looked forward to my entire life and now it's finally here. The only two things that could make today better is if my parents were here to see it and my father walk me down the aisle if he had not have left me when I was two. But I have a wonderful family made up of close friends from high school, your parents, and most importantly... you. You have made me the happiest woman alive and have done so by showing me through your love and kindness. Now I stand here making my solemn vow. I promise to love, cherish, and honor you. For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, until death do we part." Taylor hands her the ring and she slips it onto Troy's finger. "So I now give you this ring as the symbol of my love. I thee wed."

The priest smiles. "Now that these vows and rings have been exchanged, by the powers invested in me by God in the state of New Mexico, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton." He looks at Troy. "You may kiss the bride."

Troy smiled and pulled Gabriella by the waist kissing her passionately as he dipped her. The guests all cheered and they pulled apart smiling.


	8. Drama At The Reception

Troy and Gabriella walk back up the aisle arm in arm as their friends and family throw confetti and rice. They walk into the reception area and the guests follow. Everyone sits at their appropriate tables and the food is handed out. After the food, it was time for cake. Troy and Gabriella walk up and cut the cake. They feed each other the first piece then everyone gets a slice. The first dance starts and Troy takes his new wife to the dance floor. Start Of Something New starts playing and Gabriella looks at her husband. "It's our song."

"I thought you'd like it as our first dance song since it's the song that got us together."

"It was the perfect choice, Troy. Thank you."

"I love you, Mrs. Bolton."

She giggles. "I love you too, Mr. Bolton."

There's a sudden slamming of an open door and a man walks in furious. "GABRIELLA MARIE MONTEZ!"

The newly married couple pull apart to look at the man. Gabriella recognizes him immediately as she has seen pictures as a child. "Father." She whispers in a scared voice.

Troy noticed his wife's sudden tense mood and pulls her to him from behind. Gabriella relaxes a little. "You young lady are coming with me!" Alex Montez yelled.

"No I'm not! I am MARRIED! You can't tell me what to do! You left me and Mom when I was TWO! You have NO RIGHT to be in my life!"

"Taylor! Get Gabby out of here!" Troy yelled over to her as it was the only way for her to hear him due to Alex's yelling.

Taylor nodded and took Gabriella from him. "Come on, Babe. Your nephew needs you. He can't handle all this yelling and stress."

Gabriella nodded and looked at her husband tearing up. He kissed her forehead. "I'll be fine. You need to get out of here. I won't let him hurt you."

She nodded and left with Taylor. Kelsi, Martha, and Sharpay followed them. Troy gave his mom a look who nodded and followed the girls as well. He looked at Alex and stood his ground. "You have no right be here or any right to Gabriella!" Alex was taken aback and stopped yelling then looked at Troy. "You left her with no way of contact to you and you never contacted her. She was barely a toddler when you left. She had no memories of you because she was to young to remember. But she has seen pictures growing up and that's how she knew who you were."

"She's my daughter and I have every right to her."

"No you don't. You left. And she's my WIFE this is our wedding and you ruined it by coming here. This was the happiest day of her life until you showed up. Now how else is she going to remember this day for the rest of her life when it went from the best day to the worst? Don't you say another word and you leave this instant. I have me, my best man, and my groomsmen who are on the varsity basketball team and are very strong. You try and fight, you will lose four against one. Now go before I have you thrown out."

Alex walked out pissed, but without another word.


	9. Home

Troy went on stage to the microphone. "Sorry, Everybody. Looks like this reception is over. I hope before the last five minutes that you all had a good time today. Thank you all for coming. I must go home and attend to my new wife. Today was supposed to be the best day of her life and was ruined by the one person that left her at two years old. Please watch for Alex Montez. If you see him, please contact me immediately. Goodbye." And he walks off and out the door quickly.

* * *

Troy got home. It was the house that Gabriella originally moved into with her mom. The house went to her after her mom's death and she added Troy to the lease. Gabriella said it was what she wanted after they got married and in honor of her mom. The master bedroom is now theirs and her room with the balcony was turned into a library/office. The guest room was set up and will be used when they have company. Troy walks in and to the living room. "Where's my wife?" He asked seeing only Taylor, Kelsi, Martha, and Sharpay.

The girls turned to him. "She went to your room bawling her eyes out and told us to stay here. That she didn't want any of us to follow her." Taylor replied.

"Your mom, however, followed her anyway telling us to stay here and she'd take care of it." Sharpay added. Kelsi and Martha nodded in confirmation.

Troy nodded. "Thanks." He said and went upstairs to their room. He opened the door slowly and knocked a little to get their attention.

Lucille and Gabriella looked at him. Gabriella still with flowing tears. "Troy, can you leave for a minute?" Lucille asked her son.

Troy started to walk back out when Gabriella cried out. "NO!" He stopped and Lucille turned back to her. Gabriella reached out. "I want my husband here."

Lucille nodded and Troy walked over taking his new wife in his arms and sat down on the bed with her in his lap. "Do you want me to leave, Gabby?" Lucille asked her daughter-in-law.

Gabriella nodded her head and mumbled. "Yes, please."

Lucille nodded and left the room. She walked downstairs and the girls all looked at her. Taylor with her protruding pregnant belly stood up. "How is she? How's my best friend/sister?"

"She's still really upset. She only wants Troy right now. I think she'll be fine in a few minutes speaking from a doctor's point of view. She just needs her husband with her for a little while and she'll calm down." Lucy replied. "I'm gonna go home. I have to be at work in two hours. When you girls see Gabby and Troy come down, let them know that I had a good time and that I hope their day gets better after the incident."

"We will, Lucy." Taylor said.

"She's a sister to all of us." Martha added.

"Which is why we're all concerned for her well being." Kelsi said.

"And as much as I didn't like her at first, it's part of what I love about her now. She's like the really smart version of me." Sharpay added. "She made us all friends and now we're all like family."

Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha all nodded in agreement to Sharpay's last statement. Lucille spoke up. "It's like she said in her vows, we're all family. No matter by blood or by school clique."

"And she helped us all to see that." They all replied in unison.

Lucille smiled and left.

* * *

15 minutes later, Troy and Gabriella came down the stairs. The girls all stood up. "Hey. Is everything ok?"

"I'm ok now, Girls. Thanks for being here." Gabriella said.

"Of course. You're our sister. We care about you." Taylor said and the rest nodded in agreement.

There was a knock on the door and Troy went and opened it. "Hey, Boys." He greeted.

They all carried the wedding gifts that needed open in and sat them by the couch on the floor. "How are you doing, Gabs?" Chad asked as he walked over to Taylor and kissed her temple as he rubbed her stomach.

"I'm fine now. I just hope my father never finds me here. I don't know what I'll do if he does."

"That's understandable." Chad replied. "I'm just glad you're ok."

"Yeah." Ryan agreed. "We brought you your wedding gifts from everyone. That's all we didn't get to do."

"Thanks. Lets open them now." Gabriella said and she and Troy sat on the couch.

"Oh!" Sharpay sounded. The newlyweds looked at her. "I just remembered that your mom told us to tell you she had fun today and that she hopes the rest of your day gets better. Then she left for home because she had to be at work soon."

"Thanks, Sharpay." Troy said.

"Welcome. Now time for wedding presents to be opened."


	10. Back To School

It's now Monday May 14th and it's time for the newlyweds to go back to school. Luckily for them and their friends, it's their last week as they will graduate Saturday May 19th which is this coming Saturday. Troy wakes up and sees his new wife still asleep curled up against him. He smiles and kisses her forehead. "Wake up, Beautiful. It's time for us to get up for school."

Gabriella Marie Bolton stirred and opened her eyes. "Good morning, Husband."

He chuckled. "Good morning, Wife. Time to get up for school."

"Mmk." She said as she rolled on her back and stretched before getting up and heading to the bathroom for a shower.

Troy followed her lead and the two got a shower together. They get dressed and head downstairs to eat a quick breakfast. They eat cereal then quickly go to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Troy grabs their backpacks and turns to his wife. "Ready to go face the school and tell everyone about the marriage?"

"One hundred percent." She replied with a smile and they walked out the house to their truck.

Gabby got in the passenger seat while Troy put their bags in the back of the truck and then got in the driver's seat. He turned the car on and took off towards school.

* * *

They get there 10 minutes later and get out. They grab their bags and walk into the building hand in hand. They walk into Principal Matsui's office and he looks up. "Mr. and the new Mrs. Bolton." He said as They gave him a confused face. "Your mom called me and updated me on the wedding this weekend. Congrats!"

The couple smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I updated the school records too. Gabriella Montez will now be roll called this week as Gabriella Bolton."

"Oh. Cool. Thanks, Principal Matsui. I appreciate it." Gabriella replied.

"You're welcome. Now off to Darbus." He said.

The newly married couple smiled and left to homeroom.

* * *

When they get to homeroom, the class turns to look at them. Five month pregnant Taylor gets up and greets her friends. Gabriella hugs her best friend/sister. "How's the baby?" Gabby asked.

Taylor pulled away to look at her. "He's fine. Little Adrian Laker Danforth is just making his mommy feel slightly sick because he's constantly kicking and very hard."

"Aww. Adrian, this is your Auntie Gabriella. Stop kicking mommy so hard. You're making her feel sick. She needs to breathe. We're all excited to meet you. But you'll come too early if you don't let mommy breathe."

The baby stopped kicking so hard and kicked softer. Taylor was amazed. "He listened."

Gabriella giggled. "Just talk to him. I'm sure he'll listen to you too."

"I don't know. I think he only listens to his Auntie Gabby."

She giggled again. "He will. Just try it."

Taylor nodded and the three friends sat down.


End file.
